


The 67th Anniversary of Stonewall

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys [136]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pride, Those Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her dads tell her every year where she should watch the parade, but when Eliza's sixteen, she finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 67th Anniversary of Stonewall

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride, y'all.

After her first two years of going to Pride, Eliza gets why her dads have always set aside the weekend with as much or more reverence than any other holiday. They tell her again this year to avoid the West Village and stay watching the parade on Fifth Avenue before walking over to the festival on Hudson Street. It’s what she’s done the past two years, and she doesn’t have a particular reason to dislike where she’s standing, but she decides to walk down Fifth and around where the parade turns anyway. 

She bumps into Legend from school, who tells her some other people from school are on the other side of the parade turn, too, so Eliza heads down the sidewalk with him, talking about people they know and things they’ve seen. 

“The great thing is to listen to people’s conversations,” Eliza tells him as they make the turn. “I can’t believe you haven’t been before now!” 

“I wasn’t sixteen. My parents said I should be sixteen first,” Legend says, then makes an exaggerated shushing noise before several groups of people pass them. 

“... UNcut booth,” one man is saying to his friends, and Eliza briefly wonders why Papa always laughs and looks at Daddy when someone mentions UNcut. 

“I can’t believe you forgot sunscreen and had to spend that much for some!” someone else says in another group, which makes Eliza and Legend laugh. 

There are a few other funny conversations, then Eliza hears someone say “Well, you don’t see threesomes every day!” 

“Oh, I do,” Eliza says under her breath, continuing to walk down the sidewalk, and she hears at least one more person remark on a threesome, which makes her snort and roll her eyes. 

She feels like rolling her eyes right up until the moment that she sees the threesome in question, sitting on the stairs in front of the Textile Arts Center. Two people sitting, she mentally corrects herself, and one person lying across them. She even manages to catalog what they seem to be doing—blow job, hand job, kissing—and the fact that two of them are missing shirts and one of them, the one lying down, has on very tight shorts. The last thing she properly notices is that they don’t seem to care that they’re in the middle of Pride, and most of Pride doesn’t seem to care, either. The few people looking are young, like Eliza, or looking at them almost _fondly_. 

That’s the last thing that she thinks before she realizes exactly who she’s looking at. “Oh my god,” Eliza says, putting her hands over her eyes. “Oh my god, Legend, I have to get out of here.” 

“What?” he asks. “It’s not like you can really see all that mu—”

“That’s my _dads_!” She leaves one hand over her eyes and grabs Legend’s arm with the other one. “Get me away,” she adds, almost moaning. 

“Are you serious?” Legend says. He doesn’t move, and Eliza moves her fingers and cracks her eye open enough to look at this face. He’s still watching in the direction of her dads, and this time she does moan as he starts talking again. “They look good for their age!” 

“Yeah, yeah, happy birthday to Papa and Daddy,” Eliza says with a grumble. “Thanks for reminding me. Five months of cougar jokes.” 

Legend must have finally gotten a clue, because he doesn’t say anything else about her dads, just walks through the crowds and then says, “I think you’re safe now.” 

Eliza drops her hands and blinks her eyes. “Now I know why they said not to go past the reviewing stand. It wasn’t really for them. It was for _me_.” 

“Yeah, probably.” Legend and Eliza find the others from school and settle in to watch the parade, and it’s a bit later, the parade already approaching, when Legend leans across Harley. “Hey, can you ask your dads a question?” 

“No!” Eliza says immediately. 

Legend makes a face. “It’s just… I was wondering where I could get a pair of those shorts.”


End file.
